The Lucky Ones
by SummerSadness
Summary: Follows Severus Snape and Lily Evans after they stop becoming friends, will they eventually reconcile? Or will Snape's world be dark and empty?
1. Chapter 1

Some may say that lonliness is the worst possible feeling. That they would rather die than be all alone, with no one that cared for you, or even bother to make you feel better with something as simple as a compliment. This was sort of the case for Severus Snape. He only ever had one true friend, others were just class companions or people he had to socialize with to accomplish things. Even his own mother turned his back on him, but there was one person that welcomed him. He and she were very alike as they were different. She was spontaneous, popular, an all around kind person that everyone loved. Even strangers would stare at her in admiration because of a certain vibe she gave off. He, on the other hand, was cold, introverted, and blunt. No one really liked him because of how sarcastic he was and how mean and 'dark' he seemed. But they were alike in many ways. They were both intelligent, grew up in the same general area, and they were both wizards. The girl, Lily Evans, had no idea she was a wizard until Severus Snape told her when they were just children. Since that day on, they were almost inseperable.

When they turned 11, they were sent off to Hogwarts, a wizarding school. Lily was very excited about Hogwarts, after all, this was her first real encounter with the magical world. Lily came from a non-magical family, muggles, and she had never been around the magical environment. It was nothing new for Severus on the other hand, he was a half blood, his mom being a pure blood who was disowned after she got together with Severus' father, a muggle.

On arriving to Hogwarts, it was to Severus' utter horror that Lily was sorted into Gryffindor, the house of the brave, and rival to his house, Slytherin. She could have at least been sorted into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, the other houses, but why Gryffindor? Gryffindors and Slytherins loathed each other, it was a well known fact that nobody could deny. The Gryffindors hate the Slytherin's for being 'evil' while the Slytherins hate the Gryffindors for being 'brawny' and 'cocky'.

Over the past four years, Lily and Severus still remained friends. While in school it was a bit difficult for them to get along because of house differences and because of Lily's friends. They would always question her as to why she would even talk to him, why even hang out with him. She would always give them excuses of how they had been friends for ages and how she deeply valued their friendship, which was true.

Severus was beginning to hang out with the wrong crowd, so to speak. They were the sons of a long line of prestigious and pureblood families. They really didn't like muggle borns or muggles, so Severus hanging out with Lily wasn't okay with them. They would always call her horrible names in front of Severus such as "mudblood" and he wouldn't say anything about it. Lily didn't like them at all. Ever since they stepped into Severus' life, he's was getting distant. He would always appear bitter and tired and just all around depressed. She was getting tired of it.

This is the story of Lily and Snape.

**Snape**

I regretted the words as soon as they fell from my lips. I collected myself as a heap on the ground as she stormed off. I really don't know what to do, she hates me now, and with the crowd watching I can't after her. I don't want to cause more of a scandal then it already was. My chest was cold as i got up and collected my wand and straightened my robes. All I could hear is whispers, but the Maruaders are quiet. They should be, those arseholes. It's their fault this happened. Of course, I wouldn't deny it isn't mine either. They provoked me though, and James Potter even had the audacity to flirt with Lily in front of me! My Lily...Oh Lily... What have I done? With just one word i managed to destroy everything we had, and we could have had. The full shock of the situation hasn't hit me yet as i walked towards the dungeous. I didn't dare look back at those bastards. All I want to do is hex them into oblivion but I wouldn't even try it, it would just make Lily become even more upset with me. I wonder how she's doing right now. Probably thinking of ways to not talk to me again. She is extremely intelligent and she's probably planning routes on how to avoid running into me.

I don't know how to mend this, if it could be fixed. Things with Lily and I were already on the rocks. She was starting to grow distant and she seemed closer and closer to those Gryffindor pals of hers. Of course I couldn't really blame her, she did live with them and had to communicate with them, just as i have to interact with my fellow Slytherins. She hates them but what am I supposed to do? Have no friends other than her? I have a lot in common with them, though I don't really mention that part to Lily.

I'm just rambling right now. I'm somehow trying to blame this all on Lily when its mostly my fault. I have to go talk to her...

**Lily**

Are my eyes really still red? When will I be done be crying over him? He doesn't deserve it. I gave him all the chances in the world and he throws it away, as if our friendship meant nothing to him.

Mudblood.

My brain still hasn't been able to process it. Its like I'm living in a far off distant world that, a world where Severus would call me mudblood. It seems too alien, too strange. Of course with those rotten old friends of his, our friendship was bound to fall apart sooner or later. My grandmother always said, a person is like a fruit, if it surronds itself with rotten fruit, its bound to become rotten itself. Weird comparison, i know, but the point is, thats what happened to Severus.

I grab my wand and flip over a small coffee table across the room. All my dormmates have left me alone.. they tried consoling me for a while but i would just close up to them. They didn't know Severus as i did. All they see him as some disgusting wanna-be Death Eater. They don't know Sev. The stubborn, sarcastic, prat that was my best friend since I was 9. Although he was stubborn and sarcastic, thats what made our friendship so strong, he was unique in his own way and we understood each other.

But that was then. All of its gone now.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't have the Deathly Hallows book, because i lent it to a friend so all the dialogue in the fight scene is from memory and imagination.**

**Snape:**

I have contemplating what to say for a while now. The sun has gone down, and I really shouldn't be wandering the halls, but I need to think. I can't focus in my dormitory with my stupid dorm mates. They never liked Lily, and now that rumors of our fight was going around school, they were just making it worse.

I start my ascend to Gryffindor tower. It is quite a far walk from the dungeons, but I really need to make up with Lily, and I feel that tomorrow it will be too late. But will she even forgive me? Hopefully with enough persistance she will. I don't want to look desperate but I can't just throw away so many years of friendship.

I'm still confused on what path to take. I'm most certain it will be where my heart is, the Dark Arts. I love Lily. I have for as long as I can remember. Alas, Lily and the Dark Arts don't mix. I don't want to lose one over the other.

"Why won't you just let me see her?!" I yell at Mary MacDonald, one of Lily's friends in Gryffindor. She's a short girl with medium-length brown hair and hazel eyes. Many people consider her pretty but when she's standing next to Lily, its like she goes un-noticed.

"Do you really think she would want to see _you?" _she sneered. "after you called her that awful word?" she almost seemed satisfied, as if she was happy with my misery.

"Listen, MacDonald. I've been friends with Lily for a long time. And this isn't really none of your business. All I'm asking is for you to call her. Just do it. Or else I'm going to be waiting here all night!" I say through gritted teeth. She glares at me for a few seconds, then sighs.

"Fine. I'm only doing this because I don't want a Slytherin waiting outside the Gryffindor common room. I'll tell her that you're out here." she replies as she walks toward the portrait.

She whispers the password and climbs in through the hole.

I sit down against the wall, on the cold floor. I know that it may take awhile, if she even decides to come out.

I hear the swing of the portrait and I spring up. I fix my ruffled clothes. Out climbs Lily, and at first glance it is obvious that she was crying. She looks extremely angry. I stand dumb-founded, unsure of what to say first. She stands clenching her fists and her jaw looks like its trembling.

"Lily, I-" I start, but she cuts me off.

"Save it. " she snaps.

"Lily please-"  
"I only came out here because Mary MacDonald told me you were going to spend the whole night waiting out here."

"Lily I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for what Severus? For calling me a mudblood? You call everyone else of my birth a mudblood, why should I be any different?" She replies coldly.

"Lily, you know that I-"

"Please leave Severus."

"Listen to me!" i say desperately. I know i sound pathetic, but this was a matter of losing my best friend.

"I am done Severus. I gave you so many chances. My friends don't even know why I hang out with you anymore. And what about your little death eater friends? What about them? Thats what you're all aiming to be. Death Eaters. They kill people like me Severus! They kill innocent people! Don't deny it!" she screams.

" You know what Lily, I won't deny it! I won't! Because we all know its true! But I will never hurt you. Never. I will protect you at all costs Lily. Please Lily, you're my best friend.."

"You disgust me Severus. Don't think about bothering me anymore. And you already did hurt me Severus. Leave me alone." she spits out the final words as she flips around and climbs back up into the portrait hole. She glances back on last time and I can clearly see tears on her face.

The portrait closes and all i could hear is my rapid breathing and the beat of my heart. There is an awkward silence filling the room, as if everything stopped and witnessed the fight.

I've only cried a few times, and all of those times have been because of my mother and father and the constant fights they got into. And now, I cry for Lily.


End file.
